This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: To improve our understanding of novel anti-androgen drugs for application to the treatment of prostate cancer in men. This study will examine the sex hormone changes induced in adult male rhesus monkeys by novel anti-androgen drugs. Endocrine challenge tests and liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry hormone determination are being applied to identify mechanism of drug action in an animal model closely related to the human. This research uses WNPRC Animal Services and Pathology Services. PUBLICATIONS: None.